Kitty Blink
by Bobcatslashgoil
Summary: Agua turns Kid Blink into a cat, and forces him to find out who Mush loves or remain a cat forever. Slash.


Kitty Blink  
  
By Aguachica  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I do own Agua and the plot. I also don't own the line, "Pretty boys making out". I borrowed that from Sita-chan's lovely "But I'm A Prep!" fanfic, which you should all go read now. I love that story, especially the quote, "pretty boys making out".  
  
Warning: I wrote this while I had the flu, so some of it is a bit strange. But it didn't come out too bad, I don't think. Luffles to all readers.  
  
Agua's Motto: "Don't Blink! It'll get Mushy."  
  
~~~  
  
"Baby born with three heads in Brooklyn! Doctors alarmed!" Kid Blink cried as he walked the streets of Manhattan, New York, selling his papers. He was doing well; he only had ten left.  
  
"Extry! Baby born with-Ack!"  
  
Blink was cut off in mid sentence when someone grabbed him and shoved him into an alley. He scrambled to his feet and whirled to face his attacker.  
  
"Silent." Commanded an imposing, black-cloaked figure. Actually, it wasn't that imposing at all. Blink looked closer and discovered that it was actually a short blonde girl, who was wearing a black bathrobe and towel in an obvious attempt to appear mildly frightening. It wasn't working.  
  
"Who are you, miss?" Blank asked politely, as this girl was likely mentally disturbed.  
  
She stood up to her short height and waved a wand made out of paper at Blink. It flopped pathetically, and she tucked it back into her bathrobe pocket. "I. . . I am the mysterious Agua!" She announced dramatically.  
  
Blink stared at her. "What does this have to do with me? Can I go now?"  
  
"No! You, my dear newsie, are going to assist me in my great venture."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're gonna help me. Hear me! Pow! Magic wand, work for me now!" She brought the failing magic wand out and waved it at Blink.  
  
Blink hissed in alarm. Wait, hissed? He glanced down at himself. The ground was a lot closer then it had been a little while ago. And. . .paws. . . fur. . .whiskers. . . Blink sprung at Agua, howling in rage.  
  
"What did you do to me? Turn me back!"  
  
Agua caught him easily and held him so his attacks were useless. "Calm down, Blink. That's a good kitty. You'll only be a cat until you find this out: I want to know who Mush likes. The girls back home know he likes a boy at the Lodging House, but we aren't sure which one. You are our key to the truth! Now go find Mush like a good kitty."  
  
Blink leapt out of Agua's arms and trotted out of the alley. He had to find Mush! His best friend was the only one who could prevent Blink from being a cat and eating mice and birds for the rest of his life. He HAD to find him!  
  
~~~  
  
Mush had just finished selling most of his papers. He was just about to enjoy the rest of his morning when he heard a hideous screeching noise coming from an alley. He paused, then ran over to help whoever it was.  
  
What he saw enraged him. The Delancey brothers were tormenting a cat. It had a cut on it's forehead and it's paw was bleeding heavily. It was hissing wildly at it's attackers and cowering.  
  
Mush let out a howl of rage and tackled Oscar. He began punching him wildly. "Why don't you'se two pick on someone who can back, you bullies!"  
  
The Delanceys tumbled out of the alley and slunk away to find a less protected victim. Mush picked up the frightened cat and examined it.  
  
It was a young tomcat. The most noticible thing about him was his right eye. His left eye was a dark blue, but his right eye was a pale, icy blue. The left eye was obviously blind. The area around it was scarred, telling of an old battle.  
  
His fur was a light tan, but he had a dark brown patch of fur around his ruined eye. He wasn't very large or heavy. Mush easily held him with one arm and petted him with the other hand until he started purring.  
  
"There, there, boy. You'se hungry? I'se was just going to Tibby's. It's a restraunt. You'se can come too! I can share my lunch. I've always wanted a cat. You can be my pet!"  
  
Mush carried Blink into the busy street. Blink scrambled onto Mush's broad shoulders to avoid the crushing crowd. Mush seemed slightly alarmed at first, but then he grinned.  
  
"I'se always wanted a cat that would sit on my shoulder! You'se the perfect pet. But you needs a name. Hmm. . . I think I'll call you Patch. What do you think of that, Patch? Now lets go meet my friends. You'se gonna like them. My best friend is Blink. He's the best of all the newsies! You'se gonna really like him. And there's Racetrack, my other best friend. He's funny, he. . ."  
  
Blink zoned out as Mush rambled on and on, listing all his friends. Seeing that Mush was friends with almost all the newsies, the list went on and on and on. . . Blink though about his new name, Patch. Oh well. It could have been worse. Much worse. He relaxed and enjoyed the rest of his free ride.  
  
~~~  
  
Blink watched Mush slide into a booth at Tibby's before leaping in after him. He quickly settled on Mush's shoulder, which, he decided, was the most comfortable place to sit. After all, if he sat on the seat, there was the danger of having his tail sat on.  
  
His tail. . . He quickly pulled it up and licked it several times, just to make sure it was clean. It was, and after being licked, it's golden tan fur shined beautifully. Blink let it drop, satisfied.  
  
Racetrack came over and sat across from Mush, eyeing Blink warily. "Hey, uh, Mush? What's with the cat?"  
  
Mush beamed happily at Racetrack. "He's mine! I rescued him from the Delanceys. His name is Patch, because he has a dark patch over his eye. Patch, I'd like you to meet my friend, Racetrack. But you can call him Race. He doesn't mind."  
  
Racetrack smirked. "Hey Mush? You'se knows that that stupid animal doesn't understand a word you'se says, right?"  
  
Blink glared at Racetrack. How had he ever been able to stand being around him back in the human days?  
  
Mush glared at him too. "Yes he does. He understands everything I says, and everything you says too, so watch what you say!"  
  
Blink rubbed his chin against Mush's ear. What a good human! He knew now why exactly Mush had been his best friend as a human.  
  
Race looked at Mush in a patronizing way. "Whatever you says, Mushee."  
  
Blink almost hissed at Racetrack. Mushee? Only Blink could call Mush that? How dare he?  
  
Racetrack reached over to pat Blink on the head. Blink' head darted up and he bit Racetrack's hand. Hard. Racetrack jerked his hand back, stifling curses while Mush laughed.  
  
"I told you'se that Patch could understand you!"  
  
"How's you gonna feed both you and the animal? Mush! It's not even friendly. You should just let it go."  
  
Mush pulled Blink off his shoulder and cradled him, glaring at Race. A small pout appeared on his mouth. Blink sighed. Why did Mush always look like he was seven years old?  
  
"No! Patch is mine! He can share my food, and he can sleep in my bed! He's my cat, Racetrack Higgins, and I love him! I'm not going to let anyone take him away from me!"  
  
Race looked startled at Mush's outburst. Mush was sitting in the booth, staring at Racetrack and still hugging Blink to him. Blink knew that, if cats could blush, he'd be bright red by now. The other Newsies simply rolled their eyes and continued talking and eating. The waiter brought Mush's soup and backed away quickly.  
  
Mush put Blink back on his shoulder and started eating his soup. After a few bites, he fished a small piece of beef out and held it up to Blink's nose. Blink sniffed it eagerly. Wow, that smelled great!  
  
Blink grabbed it, but soon realized that a cat's chewing was very different from a human's. He had to rip the meat into shreds before swallowing it. It took him awhile, but he got used to it.  
  
Mush was absentmindedly passing food up to Blink. Suddenly, Blink chomped down on something that didn't taste quite right! He chewed it once, and than spit it out onto Mush's shoulder. Ugh! It was a green piece of broccoli!  
  
Mush made a face and wiped the offensive food off his shirt. Blink stared hard at him. He had thought Mush was his friend!  
  
Mush scratched Blink's ears in apology. Blink tried to ignore him, but finally broke down and purred. That felt so good! Mush smiled and slowly stood up.  
  
"Well, Patch, we'd better get going. All the other Newsies have left. I just need to finish selling these papes, and then we can go back to the Lodging House. You can help me sell papes, okay?"  
  
They left Tibby's, and started selling papers. Well, Mush did the selling, while Blink sat on his shoulder and looked cute. Many people came up to pet him, and quite a few of them bought papers before they left.  
  
Mush beamed. "Wow, Patch! I've never sold papes that quick before! You'se good to have along, you know that?"  
  
Blink purred as Mush walked up the steps to the Lodging House. They were home early, and that gave them a little more time alone. A little more time in which, maybe, Mush would reveal his secret and free Blink from this curse.  
  
Mush collapsed on his bed, setting Blink beside him. He peeled off his shirt, startling Blink, who quickly looked away. Cats couldn't blush, but there was always a first time for everything.  
  
Mush lay back, petting Blink softly. "Y'know, Patch, you and Blink are the only two people I'se trusts. And I'se not sure about Blink. He's my best friend, but I never know what he's thinking. If I told him something, I wouldn't know if he would laugh or punch me."  
  
Blink purred loudly, in what he hoped was a supportive tone. This sounded important. He silently crawled onto Mush's bare chest for support. He looked into Mush's big brown eyes, willing him to tell him.  
  
"Blink is my best friend. I knows you'll like meeting him. But, Patch, I'se keeping a secret from him. I likes boys. Not girls."  
  
Mush peered worriedly at Blink. Blink looked calmly back. Why was Mush so worried about a CAT rejecting him? Blink sighed. Mush could be so dim.  
  
"I'se in love with him. Blink, that is."  
  
Blink's eye widened. This wasn't what he was expecting. He suddenly felt stretched. He howled as his body turned human as suddenly as it had turned feline. Then he remembered exactly where he was.  
  
Mush was staring up at him, horrified. Blink had turned human while lying on top of him. Blink couldn't quite decide what to do. He was human, he was lying on top of his friend, his friend was in love with him, his clothes had not changed back with him. . .  
  
Running all those facts through his mind, Blink did the only thing that made sense. He gave Mush the kiss of his life before going to find some spare clothes.  
  
Mush started to follow him, but decided to wait until he was dressed. "Blink, you were Patch? And you heard everything I said?" Mush's voice was taking on a slightly whining tone.  
  
Blink pulled on someone's pants that had been carelessly left lying around. "Yes, I was Patch, but not by choice. Some crazy girl turned me into one. Said I'd be one until I found out who you're in love with."  
  
Mush looked very panicky. "You'se angry at me?"  
  
Blink turned around, rolling his good eye. "Did I say that? I could never be angry with you, Mush." Blink gave up on his search for a shirt and walked casually over to Mush.  
  
Mush's lip trembled. "You'se don't want to be my best friend anymore?"  
  
Blink groaned and wrapped his arms around Mush. "Mush, I'se never said that! Let's try to work it out. I don't love you back right now, but I think I could soon." He kissed Mush, and they soon started a full-blown make-out session on Mush's bed.  
  
Agua watched happily from the other side of the room, thoroughly enjoying herself-and the view. "What a beautiful sight. Pretty boys making out. How romantic!"  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK:  
  
Blink!muse: Well, that wasn't bad for something written by a lunatic with a fever.  
  
Mush!muse: *snogs Blink!muse senseless*  
  
Aguachica: And that, my friends, is the true meaning of, "Don't Blink! It'll get Mushy". Copyright of myself. 


End file.
